User talk:I Am A Superstar!! : )
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the I Was a Middle Aged Robot page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :*The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :*The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :*'Please make sure you're !' It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :*Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :*''' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' " page. :*'''Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :*'Get Involved!' Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ryan Stoppable (Talk) 16:57, September 29, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hi! Ive followed you! Loveboy01 18:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! |17:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC)}} Iloveferbmorethenyou16 They are 13, not 11. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 02:34, January 20, 2012 (UTC) My review of the photo montage. The brief photo montage is impressive as it displays Candace/Jeremy now and Candace/Jeremy in the future. Pictures they are innapropriate and will be deleted. IanPlaystationNerd 13:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, the picture "Candace Ripping Ferb's Head Off.jpg" just needed to be renamed. It's now called "Candace trying to pull Ferb's head off.jpg". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : Hey I am sorry I wanted to put it in the gallery but I messed it up and put it on the page. Sorry about the name...the picture is from the episode and I wanted to add it but I messed it up. Sorry about that. Is the picture okay to have as an image for the episode? Because I was also going to put up one of Candace trying to rip Phineas's mask/face off as well. I Am A Superstar!! : ) 21:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :( hi, I will not be talking to strangers anymore. have a good life. Josielovesphineasandferb 01:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? You're not allowed on Wikia anymore?? :( I Am A Superstar!! : ) 01:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC) hello! i mi8ght be banned from chat for using caps... see iall's talk page :P I hope not. And, Evelyn, can you please sign your messages so I know that you wrote them? Either click the signature button or make 4 of these ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) 22:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) thank you for your support! hey! thanks for supporting me on my chatmod requests! with your help i am now a chatmod! you can come on chat and see me! any ways thanks. you can see the final results here!http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chatmod_requests/iloveferbmorethenyou16 anyone who supported me is awesome! i will remember this day! Iloveferbmorethenyou16 23:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi i'm new to this wiki, please join my wiki girlygirls its cool and fun and very cool. So please join no matter if your a tomboy or not thie link is on my profile userbox thank you bye!Carly101 00:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Carly101 help me get back to the chat chat hey waz up make me a phineas and ferb account please I do not even know who you are...you did not even sign your name! I Am A Superstar!! : ) 01:55, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Im back for good. YAY thank goodness! I did miss talking to you and I did not forget about you! I Am A Superstar!! : ) 22:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Chatmod rights request The voting on your request for chatmod rights has been completed. Unfortunately, you did not have enough edits to qualify for the request. If you want to try again in the future, you can, but you'll need to make at least 30 more edits on the episode, song or character pages. Give it about a month or so and see if you get those edits done. But try to make the edits count, rather than doing things like fixing typos or adding/deleting blank lines or things like that. It will help show you want to make the wiki a better place. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ted Mini-Review I saw Ted. It was bad. DON'T bother seeing it. It's racist, filthy, and dirty. I want to kill myself 18:46, June 29, 2012 (UTC)